Always and Forever
by Dark's Soul Mate
Summary: OneShot. Star goes to a Perfect Match site because she thinks Robin wouldn't be commited to a relationship. But how does she explain this to Robin? And who IS her perfect match? RobxStar, slight BBxRae


**A/N: I came up with this after I read a OneShot and wondering what sort of idea I should get for my next one. And, well… I came up with this! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

It was almost midnight, and Starfire was in Raven's room, having a sleepover. For almost an hour or two now, the two of them were staying up chattering about the next thing that popped into their minds.

**Flashback To Earlier Today**

"_Raven, may I ask you a question?" Starfire asked, knocking on the door of Raven's room. The door swished open and the gothic Titan emerged. Before she could speak, Starfire continued. "I was wondering… if perhaps we could have a sleepover? I have heard about them and have been wanting to do one for a long time now."_

"_Starfire, you know this stuff isn't really my thing," Raven said._

"_Oh, please Raven!" Starfire pleaded, cupping her hands together. "I have never had one, before!"_

"_Starfire," Raven said, sternly. The word "no" remained written all over her face._

_Starfire sighed. "Perhaps we shall do this the hard way…" Raven raised an eyebrow in confusion and Starfire said, "With the puppy dog pout." Starfire's lower lip stuck out further and further and her eyes grew wider and wider. She even managed to water her eyes a bit._

"_Oh, all right, all right!" Raven said. "Just quit with the puppy dog pout, it's driving me nuts!"_

**End of Flashback**

At first when Starfire came to Raven's room, Raven wasn't into it. But after Starfire talked about her past and secrets, Raven finally started to talk about hers… a little, at least. Everyone already knew Raven's father was a demon, and she knew Raven was half-demon as well. There wasn't much to talk about.

And then Raven finally asked Starfire, "So, what do you see in Robin?"

Starfire's cheeks immediately blushed red. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Yeah, right," Raven said. "Everyone sees the way you look at him, and everyone knows he has feelings for you, too. And how many times have you guys hugged now? You guys even KISSED before you knew each other's NAMES! You sure don't do a good job of hiding your feelings."

"The kiss was only so I could speak your language…" Raven's facial expression didn't change. Starfire looked at the ground, let out a long sigh and then admitted, "You are right. I am the lovesick puppy for Robin and there is nothing I can do to change that." She and Raven laughed a little, then Starfire looked back into Raven's eyes. "But if he did want me to be his girlfriend, there would be problems."

Raven frowned in confusion. "What kind of problems?"

"Raven, you know!" Starfire said, slightly outraged. "The team is aware of it, too! He is either too busy tracking down Slade, or too serious with his crime fighting work! And when he is not fighting the crime, he is in the gym fighting the punching bag! He would not be committed to a relationship." Starfire hung her head. "He may not even want anything to do with a relationship."

Raven nodded her head, understanding every word. "I guess you're right." She got up from the floor and over to her computer and turned it on. "You need a real boyfriend." She started to type something.

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked, unzipping her sleeping bag and getting up as well. When she approached Raven, she noticed the screen on her computer read: _"Find Your Perfect Match!"_

"The site that brought you and Beast Boy together?" Starfire asked.

Raven blushed slightly. "Yeah, this is it. We both tried it out and… I guess we're the perfect match! But now I want you to try it out. If Robin's more interested in villains than you, then you need to find out who is."

Raven clicked the "start" button, and the screen read, _"Hello, and welcome to Find Your Perfect Match. We guarantee that after you finish using the site, you will find your match made in heaven. To protect your identity, you will be given the code name 3358. If you are female, click the button "F." If you are male, click the button, "M.""_

Starfire clicked the "F" button and smiled. She sat down in the computer chair. "This is an excellent idea, Raven! Thank you for showing me!"

"You're welcome," Raven replied, already half-asleep in her sleeping bag.

_"Question One: What do you believe is the best physical quality in a man?"_

Starfire typed: _"It is his eyes."_ Then she realized what she put down and her shoulders slumped slightly. _Robin never shows anyone his eyes…There are so many reasons why we should not be together. Perhaps Raven is right._

**The Next Morning At Breakfast**

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a racing car video game as Robin made waffles, bacon, and tofu waffles and tofu bacon for Beast Boy. Raven was sitting at the table already, reading a book with a dark gray cover. Starfire entered the room just then, eyelids drooping and eyes bloodshot. When Robin saw her he asked her worriedly, "Star, are you okay?"

Starfire rubbed her eyes with her fists. "I was awake all night finishing a quiz."

Beast Boy turned around from the couch. "You have homework? Dude, that stinks!"

"It's not homework," Raven said to Beast Boy, not looking up from her book. "It's that Find Your Perfect Match website you and I went to a month ago."

When Raven said this, it looked like a knife was plunged through Robin's heart. His facial expression was too much to bear for Starfire. Tears were welling in her eyes as she saw the blurred image of Robin turning back around and making waffles, again.

"Hey, that's the site that convinced us to be boyfriend/girlfriend!" Beast Boy was saying to Raven from the couch. Robin still said nothing, and he didn't look at Starfire once. Starfire raced out of the room as fast as she could to get to hers, threw herself on the bed and started sobbing into her pillow. _I should have never went to that website!_

She didn't come out of her room all that day. She didn't want to face Robin, or see him looking so hurt. It broke her heart and she felt her friendship with Robin was completely ruined now that he thought she didn't have those kinds of feelings for him.

At around five o'clock pm, when Starfire's eyes were dry and she was too weak to cry anymore, she turned on her computer and went to the Internet, to Find Your Perfect Match. _I might as well go and find my perfect match to tell him I am sorry, but I do not want to see him. I do not want to see anybody at the moment._

She entered her code name and the screen read, _"Congratulations, 3358! You have found your perfect match, 7241!"_ Starfire's eyes traveled to the lower right corner of the screen, where it said if he was offline or online. 7241 was online, and there was a little box that came up. It said, _"Hi, 3358."_

Starfire typed back, _"Hello."_

The box read:_ "I read your quiz after they said you were my perfect match, and I would really like to meet you. I live in Jump City, too. Could you meet me at Jump City Beach tonight at 7 o'clock?"_

Starfire was about to type back to him what she was planning to tell him, but then she remembered what she had read in books or saw on TV: never break up with the person on the phone, in a text message, or online. You must break up with him in person.

She typed, _"I would love to, 7241. When I arrive, how will I know it is you?"_

The box read: _"I'll have a table with me for dinner. Don't worry, you'll find me. I'll see you there."_

"_Alright. I shall see you there."_ Starfire got offline and went to her closet to pick out her dress. She selected the pink dress she wore back when she went to the prom to spy on Robin and Kitten. She was reminded of Robin the moment she saw the dress and stared at it, sadly. _It would never work out, anyway._

After an hour, she was ready to go. But not before talking with Raven about this date. Starfire flew back to Raven's room and knocked on the door. The door flew open, and Raven came out. "Starfire, I'm so sorry about telling Robin about this! I wasn't thinking, and...!"

"You are not the one at fault," Starfire said to Raven, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It is I for proceeding with wanting to find my perfect match. May I talk to you before I depart?" Raven welcomed Starfire in her room and they talked about it for forty-five minutes. After their talk, Starfire knew she had to leave soon or else she'd be late. She quickly gave Raven a hug and said, "Wish me the luck, Friend."

Raven put on a small smile and hugged her alien friend back. "Good luck, Star." Starfire left Raven's room and the Tower and flew to Jump City Beach in a little over five minutes. It was dark out because it was fall, but the moon was full and light so you could see your way around. Bright twinkling stars were scattered across the enormous black sky, and if you looked closely you could see dark gray clouds slowly making their way past them. There was also a slight breeze slightly moving Starfire's long, crimson hair.

"Beautiful," Starfire breathed, staring at its exquisiteness. She held up her hand and lit a starbolt, and her eyes scanned the area looking for 7241. She walked around the beach for a few minutes, and then came across a small table with red and white-checkered tablecloth. In the middle of the table was a single lit candle, and there were two white plates filled with spaghetti and meatballs at each end of the table. There were also two empty glasses. On the ground was an ice chest.

_This is going to be so hard… He put all of this work into our date. _As she made her way across the beach and to the table, she remembered when she put on her quiz that spaghetti was her favorite dinner to have on a date. Next to the table was a boy lying in the sand, gazing at the night sky. He had jet-black hair and the most beautiful deep, dark blue eyes Starfire had ever seen. His skin was slightly pale and he was wearing a tux.

"Um, pardon me?" Starfire asked the boy from behind. He looked back at her, smiled, and got up from where he was sitting. "You are 7241, correct?"

"Yeah, that's me," the boy said. "I signed up on Find Your Perfect Match around lunch time today. And you're 3358."

"That is correct," Starfire answered him. "I have read your quiz, as well. You enjoy pepperoni pizza, your favorite color is red, you take pleasure in action films, and you also believe that the best physical quality is the eyes. There is also more, but I cannot remember."

"And you're Starfire," the boy said. Starfire froze, wondering how he could possibly know her name. But then she remembered that she was a Teen Titan; the entire globe practically knew her! "Your favorite drink is mustard. It's also your favorite topping." Starfire frowned. _Topping? I never put that in my quiz. How does he know this? _"You love finding out about new things, and your favorite show is World of Fungus. You enjoy romance movies and novels, and your favorite ride in the fair is the Ferris wheel." As the boy continued, Starfire grew more scared, realizing she didn't put a lot of these things in her quiz. _Has this boy been following me?_ "When you get angry at someone for hurting you, you give them the cold shoulder. But you always forgive them afterward. You've enjoyed every food you've ever eaten, and—" The boy stopped when he saw Starfire's eyes became light green and her fists glowed the same color with starbolts.

"Who are you, and how do you know these things?" Starfire demanded. She stepped closer to him until she was no more than one foot away from him.

"My name is Richard Grayson," the boy said. He reached into his jacket pocket. "I know these things because I've been your best friend for what it seems like forever." He drew something out of the pocket. Starfire thought it was a weapon and prepared her starbolts, but then the boy put it on his eyes.

It was a mask. When he took his hands away from his eyes, Starfire realized that this boy was Robin. Before Robin could say anything else, Starfire's eyes went back to her usual shade of green and her starbolts disappeared. For a moment, her legs felt like they couldn't hold her up anymore, and she saw the ground coming closer and closer. She shut her eyes tight.

But somebody caught her. She looked up and saw Robin holding her in his arms. "Starfire, are you okay?" Starfire was speechless. "You almost fainted. Are you alright?"

"You are always there to catch me when I fall," she said. She smiled slightly, staring at his mask. "Robin… could you please take your mask off, again? …I want to see your eyes."

Robin smiled back at her and said, "Okay, but in order to get it off I need at least one arm to do it." This meant he'd have to put her back on the ground.

Starfire ignored what he said. "I can do it." She lifted her fingers to touch the edges of Robin's mask and gently took it off. She looked down at it in her hands, and then into his eyes. She placed her feet on the ground and released herself from Robin's arms, not looking away from his eyes. "You do not need your mask."

Robin nodded, and his smile faded away. "Yes, I do. It's to protect my identity."

Starfire nodded back in understanding. "Then I am happy that you took it off just for me tonight."

He smiled again. Before he could say a word, Starfire jumped into his arms, which took him by surprise and accidentally tipped them both over into the sea. It wasn't deep at all because they were right next to the shore, but they were both completely soaked from head to toe. Robin looked up at Starfire, who was on top of him. She was staring down at him and smiling, which made him smile too.

His eyes were so warm and kind; they sparkled like emit fests and relaxed Starfire's entire body as she stared into them. "I love you, Robin." She was thinking it as she looked into his gorgeous sparkling blue eyes, and it just slipped out. But she didn't care. She wanted him to know. _And he went through all this trouble… just for me. He must really care about me, too._ Tears started to slide down Starfire's face as she talked to Robin more. "I have always known that I loved you, but I have been afraid to tell you for many reasons. I was afraid of the shunning, or the insults, or even the relationship. I was afraid you would not be committed to one, and… after all you did for me tonight, I just needed to tell you…" She brought one hand up to her face to dry her cheeks from the tears. "I love you so much, Robin, and I always will." She looked away from him. "I…" She sniffled. "But I know you are not very good at explaining your feelings, so you do not have to say anything back."

There was a long pause that seemed like an eternity, and Starfire didn't once turn her head to look back at Robin's shocked face. She was about to say something when he finally spoke up. "Then I won't say anything back," Robin said. Starfire turned back her head to ask what he was talking about, but when she looked into his eyes she suddenly knew what he was going to do. He placed his hands on the ground next to him so he could lean forward. He then turned his head a little to the side and gently planted his lips atop hers.

Robin's eyes closed, but Starfire's eyes remained wide open in alarm. Not that she didn't want to kiss him, or that she wasn't enjoying it; she just wasn't expecting it. After a few seconds, Starfire closed her eyes too, and decided to do something to surprise Robin back; she pressed her lips up against his harder, and slid her tongue into his mouth.

The two started kissing passionately in the sea under the moon. People walked by while they were doing this. One was an old woman and man, who smiled at them as they walked past and whispered, "Ah, young love." Another was a little boy with an ice cream cone who shouted loudly, "EEEEWWWW! GROSS!" so the entire beach could hear him, and ran off.

Right after the small boy shouted that, Starfire pulled her head away from Robin's and started giggling at what he had said. Robin laughed too and said, "We should eat our dinner before it gets cold."

Starfire remembered the spaghetti waiting on the table behind them and nodded in agreement. The new couple got up and Robin pulled out a chair for Starfire to sit in. She sat down, and he sat down in the chair on the other side.

Luckily, the spaghetti wasn't cold. They sat there eating their dinner and talking about their thoughts and feelings, and Starfire couldn't help but think about her talk with Raven the night before, about Robin not being committed to a relationship. As she stared into the eyes of her beloved Robin, she knew that wasn't true. She knew things would change.

They stopped talking for a while, and Starfire started eating her spaghetti again. She noticed Robin was only staring at her, looking as if something was wrong. "Star?" His voice was a bit shaky and nervous.

Starfire put her fork back down and said, "Yes?"

Robin reached his right hand across the table and placed it on her left one. "I love you, too."

Starfire smiled, and almost felt like crying again. "Really?"

Robin nodded. "I always have... And I always will."

**A/N: Awww! Robin and Starfire forever! **

**I think I did a pretty okay job with this OneShot. What do you think? **

**Please review!**


End file.
